


Bring Your Own Knives

by macabreverbosity



Series: Like A Killer [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Decapitation, Gore, Graphic Description, I Don't Even Know, I blame Kylo Ren and His Serial Killer tendencies, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Murder, Organ Removal, Protective Kylo Ren, Surgery, Torture, Violence, Vivisection, it's all just garbage, medical gore, sorry mom sorry god, they're in love in the most vile of ways, um kind of?, you see that relationship tag? that's only there to justify this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a summary that adequately describes this mess. rely on the tags, people, the tags are your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Own Knives

**Author's Note:**

> this can be taken as either a stand alone or as a companion fic to Under the Light of A Dying Star.  
> there's a lot going on in here so just please heed the tags.
> 
> (This work was not beta'd so expect mistakes and feel free to point them out.)

The soft groan resounds in the empty hanger, the sound magnified and bouncing off the metal walls.

Kylo Ren stands, body and face still obscured by shadows as he watches the tall rotund man slowly rouse, his face contorted in pain for a moment before his eyes flutter open, taking in his surroundings and blinking the remnants of grogginess from his eyes.

Kylo smiles briefly, the man really had no idea what he'd woken up to but Kylo would take great pleasure in making him conscious of it.  With a flutter if his robes he reveals himself, he'd donned a spare mask he kept on ship in case of emergency. He knew he looked inhuman, monstrous even, and reveled in the knowledge. Yes, everyone _should_ fear Kylo Ren.

At the first glimpse of Kylo's mask—a matte black monstrosity with shinning silver accents that caught the light and gleamed dangerously—the man begins to struggle against his bonds in earnest. Kylo had repurposed the empty hanger, placing an interrogation rack of sorts in the middle of the wide room; a white pool of light illuminating the bound man's form as well as the glittering assortment of tools Kylo had taken upon himself to obtain—discreetly, of course—from the med-bay.

He had read extensively on the workings of the human body for the purpose of his training. Learning everything that could go wrong with his body, knowing how things functioned in equilibrium, would make it easier to identify anomalies and potential disturbances that would hinder his force training in any way, it also made them easier to sense and excise with his Force awareness. He'd gleaned what he could from the medical professionals on board the _Finalizer_ and the handful he'd seen outside of the Order, he was by no means an expert but he knew enough. For this purpose, Kylo was very aware of that tenuous line between inflicting pain in calculated and deliberate methods and what would be considered pushing beyond the limits of the human body. He had a great deal he would like to do before the pathetic specimen broke.

Kylo makes his way methodically towards the setup, pausing briefly to unhook his lightsaber from its holster at his side and place it gingerly on the table. He could so easily ignite the saber and end this—swift and merciful but no, that would not suffice this particular instance.

He turns from the table, looking at the man's face, a sneer stretching his lips, hidden now under the mask. The man—Senetor Daran Asto—was sobbing; tears, saliva and mucous soaking the cloth gag between his teeth, small broken sounds, muffled and half formed, erupting from his lips. Something like embarrassment on the man's behalf wells in Kylo's chest but he dismisses it as quickly as it comes, releasing it into the Force where it would not deter him.

There was a reason for this particular gesture. Kylo felt a certain obligation towards his General to remove this deterrent from the path of the First Order. Daran Asto was a powerful Senator, loyal to the Resistance which on its own made him a target to be neutralized.

Kylo Ren, however; had a more personal reason that he had managed to pluck from General Hux’s mind a month prior when they had still been on Starkiller. A minor setback in the final preparations had seen General Hux absolutely seething; the setback was minor and easily remedied and yet Hux had not relented; waves of fury rolling off of him; a bright sun in Kylo’s Force awareness. Kylo had skimmed the surface of the General’s mind—he imagined it was like dipping a finger into a cool black lack—and almost recoiled at the images playing themselves on loop in Hux’s mind—It was black and viscous. Like tar, the visions felt like wading through thick mud in pouring rain and Kylo had had the urge to wipe his eyes under his helmet.

The memory was of a much younger Hux, at a social event, attempting to garner favor for the First Order; it had been his first time and nervous energy was making his stomach flip uneasily. He had been talking to Senator Asto; all politeness and smiles and yet Asto had been dismissive and rude. In fact, Asto had been one of the very few reasons Hux had not been promoted that year as he had been promised. Hux had never really forgotten the incident and it served as a reminder of his failures and short comings. Now Kylo required a way to thank the General for his forethought, and what was better than ripping apart the thing that tormented Hux most?

Delving into Asto’s mind even now, he could see the pivotal role the sniveling Senator played in an assassination plot targeting the General. The threat had been neutralized, of course, and the General's safety ensured with an extra detail of stormtroopers and Knights of Ren that Kylo had hand picked himself. This was merely a tying up of loose ends, a necessary evil. This method of dealing with adversaries was something Hux would likely think of, the calculated maliciousness that Kylo found so appealing, implemented by someone who would be capable of nuancing the damage. Would they never learn? Would they never learn that Kylo Ren would kill them all—drown the entire galaxy in blood; raze entire cities to the ground if they’d dared to harm _his_ General. It was absurd.

A muffled whimper pulls Kylo out of his reverie and he turns to survey the tools he had laid out on the table before him. Thoughtfully he picks up the scalpel, turning it slightly to admire the gleam of the sharpened blade. Next he picks up a pair of retractors and makes his way over to Asto, not even bothering to look at the man before cutting the gag in half leaving a deep cut on the man’s cheek as he does so; blood staining the cloth and the blade of the scalpel.

Asto spits the gag onto the floor and begins screaming and struggling violently against his bonds and Kylo laughs—low and congenial—at the display. The sound of Kylo’s laughter—made all the more sinister by the helmet's voice modulator—seemed to unnerve the Senator; his heart rate rising as he stills, petrified.

The senator doesn’t ask what Kylo wanted from him. Everyone knew Snoke’s rabid attack dog and knew very well there would be no reasoning with the mad man; he was single minded in his ferocity and completely devoted to the Order and its Supreme Leader. If he wanted something he would rip it forcefully from one's mind and that was if the person were particularly lucky. No, talk would do him no good at all.

Kylo comes forth, closer to Asto this time and places his chosen tools on the table for easy access. When he begins to methodically unbutton Asto’s tunic, the man seems to snap out of whatever trance like state he’d entered in his fear and the screaming returns—expletives, threats, invectives; all slide off of Kylo like water.

Once the tunic is open, revealing the expanse of skin, Kylo uses the Force to hold the man still and retrieves the scalpel running the tip gently over the exposed skin of the abdomen. Blood wells and begins to run down to the floor as he very slowly begins to peel the first layer of skin back. Once the epidermal level is peeled back revealing tiny capillaries underneath, he begins work on the second layer; the tissue splitting and peeling just as easily as the one before it. The man’s screams had begun to blur in Kylo’s head—a symphony building higher and higher to an eventual crescendo. Asto’s pain was rippling in the Force, immense but still not overwhelming enough to cause him to lose consciousness.

The final layer of subcutaneous tissue gave way just as easily and Kylo uses the Force to place the retractors on each side of the gaping incision. The gleam of intestines and internal organs bulging sickly from the wound seemed to make Asto ill. Kylo could sense his consciousness flickering and backhands Asto; the man’s lip splits and splatters blood on the table and floor but he had been jolted into consciousness once more.

The senator was gasping now, a fine sheen of sweat beading on his brow, eyes unfocused and glassy with pain. Conserving his energy perhaps, he would likely need it, Kylo thinks dispassionately.

Placing the scalpel on the table, Kylo reaches into the abdominal cavity—carefully avoiding the stomach—and reaches for a kidney, holding it carefully in his gloved hands before using the Force to lift the scalpel and sever the connecting arteries and vessels, stemming the flow of blood immediately before depositing the organ in a polished steel bowl and delving in for the other kidney. The pancreas is next then the liver and gallbladder; each organ removed and laid out in a line on the table. The intestines would need more finesse. Retrieving two doyen clamps from the table, Kylo meticulously secures one at the base of the stomach and the other a bit further down the duodenum; ensuring minimal spillage. With the scalpel, once more, he cuts slowly but surely through the bulging tissue—chyme dripping down before the wound is cauterized. Once seperated, he begins to coil the intestines slowly removing them from the cavity and depositing them neatly into a large tray.

The senator had begun to scream once more, almost certainly in the throes of death. The shrill scream—a high note that had begun to sour—had started to grate on Kylo’s nerves. He reaches up yanking the man’s hair back viciously, and uses the scalpel to sever the tongue midscream, Asto’s mouth filling with blood almost instantly, pouring down to the floor—pouring into his gaping abdominal cavity and staining his skin red—to join the ever growing puddle. The screams cut off abruptly, a choked off gurgling sound fills the silence as Asto loses consciousness once more.

Feeling out with the Force Kylo determines that Asto was still alive, his bodily functions beginning to shut down. All the better he muses as he picks up the surgical saw and very methodically begins sawing at the soft flesh of the man’s neck, through bone—the crunch as the bone seperates—and finally, placing the still dripping head in a bowl of its own for later use.

Using the Force, Kylo sets fire to the body and the assorted organs, collecting the ash into an urn for safe transport. The only thing that Kylo Ren leaves behind is a blazing fire as his ship makes the jump back to the _Finalizer_.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at murderdollls


End file.
